


Пришей мое тело к душе

by Taukita1408



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: AU, BDSM, M/M, OOC, Self-Harm, Wax Play, play-piercing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taukita1408/pseuds/Taukita1408
Summary: ...Жили-были два Вани, один подсел на селфхарм и не знал, как избавиться от этой нехорошей привычки, а второй работал тату-мастером.И однажды они встретились в одном крайне неромантичном месте.





	Пришей мое тело к душе

**Author's Note:**

> Ворнинги: ООС, КРАЙНЕ сомнительные кинки, "в жизни так не бывает", ну, всё как обычно.
> 
> Коллажи (спасибо, Leeeeenь!): https://c.radikal.ru/c04/1804/01/a895a5080104.jpg  
> https://c.radikal.ru/c28/1804/15/852654bfc589.jpg
> 
> И еще один, спасибо @showmustfuckoff: https://d.radikal.ru/d30/1804/f0/70ed4e74392b.jpg

Любая зависимость начинается ровно с того момента, как ты посчитал себя умнее других. Мол, ты-то куда умнее, ты не попадешься, ты в любой момент можешь бросить… И когда осознаешь, насколько сильно влип, становится уже поздно. Ты в болоте по пояс, не выбраться, и оно тебя засасывает. И попросить помощи стыдно, особенно после того, как прилюдно ржал над слабаками.

Ваня точно не знал, откуда у них дома взялся настоящий хирургический скальпель. Лежал себе незаметно в шкафу, в большой коробке с медицинскими банками из толстого зеленоватого стекла. Может быть, мама с работы принесла, может быть, в аптеке купили когда-то. А может быть, мрачно думал в последнее время Фаллен, это узкое лезвие подбросил к ним в дом какой-то демон, как ловушку для любопытного Ванечки, и долго ждал, когда Ваня в нее попадется. И именно он обрушил тогда полку в шкафу, устав ждать, когда Ваня сам его найдет. 

Ваня тогда полез в шкаф за лейкопластырем — новые школьные ботинки натерли ногу — открыл полированную дверь “стенки” и едва успел отскочить, когда из шкафа посыпались вперемешку упаковки таблеток, бинты, пузырьки из коричневого стекла, банки… Чудо, что ничего не разбилось — одного пузырька с фукорцином хватило бы, чтобы намертво декорировать облик комнаты фиолетово-розовым. Родители были бы в “восторге”, а Ваня до конца жизни до хрипоты доказывал бы, что не специально…

Ваня, шепотом ругаясь, поставил полку на место, собрал в коробку рассыпавшиеся лекарства, в другую составил банки. И вот тогда он наткнулся на скальпель. И первый раз порезался — не специально. Просто хотел проверить, насколько острое лезвие. Лезвие оказалось пиздец каким острым, Ваня даже боли не почувствовал сначала, заметил только тонкий, раскрывшийся красным порез.

Ваня спрятал эту крутую игрушку у себя в столе, с замиранием сердца ждал, что кто-то из родителей его хватится, но так и не дождался. 

Первый раз Ваня порезал себя, как он думал, из любопытства. Попалась тогда ему книга про обряды индейцев, проливавших собственную кровь раз в месяц, дабы выпустить негативные эмоции или "злых духов". Звучало это пиздец странно, но будоражаще. Уж в чем в чем, а в негативных эмоциях недостатка не было — подготовка к экзаменам выбешивала и нервировала, родители ежедневно зудели про “возьмись, наконец, за ум”, ну и вообще всякого хватало. 

Резать себя тем же ножом, которым себе бутеры на завтрак делал, не хотелось, и вот тогда-то Ваня и вспомнил про скальпель, спрятанный у него в столе под стопкой тетрадей. 

“Неужели это и впрямь помогает?” — думал Ваня, вертя в руках узкую полоску стали. 

“Главное, глубоко не порезать”, — примеривался он к плечу, к тому месту, которое будет скрыто под футболкой. 

Экспериментатор хуев.

Хотя порез получился неглубокий, всё равно было больно, хотя меньше, чем Ваня опасался. 

“Не так это и страшно, — думал Ваня, берясь за скальпель во второй раз, — можно и поглубже”.

“Лучше пусть будет больно руке, чем сердцу”, — Ваня сам смеялся над глупым пафосом, зажимая быстро пропитывающейся кровью ватой очередной порез.

Сколько лет назад это было? 

И когда, в какой момент, лезвие, которое поначалу и вправду приносило облегчение, превратилось во врага? 

Фаллен давно не резал себе руки — глупо, быстрее спалишься, только нарвешься на очередные нравоучения. Да в рот он это всё ебал! Проще скрыть лесенку порезов под джинсами, занавесить футболкой, чем выслушивать чужие бессмысленные слова.

Славку вон в свое время дико напугали следы от свежих порезов — ну, честно говоря, выглядели они и впрямь хуево, Ваня тогда и вправду… переборщил, слишком много всего навалилось. Ваня до сих пор помнил, как Слава побелел, увидев его руку. Долго орал, матерился, тряс за плечи и требовал поклясться, что Фаллен больше не будет вытворять такое. Ваня поклялся — он что угодно был готов сказать, лишь бы Слава успокоился. Судя по Славкиному лицу, он на полном серьезе был готов лично тащить Ваньку сначала к предкам, потом к психиатру. 

Да и вообще, конечно, он завяжет с этой хуйней рано или поздно. Он сможет, разумеется, сможет, просто сейчас не время, слишком много нервотрепки. Экзамены, переезд в другой город, бесконечные поиски работы и жилья, жилья и работы, а потом приезд Славки, и вот они, наконец, и вправду пишут альбом — не очередную веселую ебаназию, а серьезный нормальный альбом. Куда оба волей-неволей вкладывали слишком много личного — и оба постоянно психовали из-за этого, ругань превращалась в бесконечную, Славка хлопал дверью и уходил покурить или выпить пива, а Ваня… Для Фаллена любая нервотрепка заканчивалась каждый раз одинаково — щекочущим прикосновением холодного лезвия к коже, саднящей болью, от которой во рту становилось сладко, и можно было снова спокойно дышать. Какое-то время. 

Скальпель иногда снился ему ночами: серебристая узкая кусачая рыбка в черной воде, неторопливо плавающая вокруг. Хищная злая улыбка, приближающаяся в темноте. Не надо было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы разгадать эти сны. Подсознание вопило: тебе некуда деваться, Ваня. Посмотри внимательно на свое тело, блядь. Сосчитай шрамы, Фаллен. Ты не сможешь остановиться. 

Ваня просыпался от таких снов в холодном поту, переводил сбившееся дыхание. А вечером рука опять сама тянулась к лезвию, потому что ну, блядь, а хуле делать-то, если по-другому нельзя успокоиться? 

***

Студию звукозаписи Славка нашел, конечно, по своему вкусу. 

Соседи по этажу в целом были нормальные — потому что Слава и Ваня их практически и не видели. Когда они приходили в студию, большая часть офисов была уже закрыта, в коридорах разве что с уходящими девочками-менеджерами здоровались да обменивались дежурными улыбками. На их этаже в это же время продолжал работу только старичок-ювелир, да тату-салон еще, да. В студии звукозаписи какая-никакая звукоизоляция была, но Ваня слышал шаги и разговоры людей, проходивших мимо их дверей в тату-салон. В том числе и самого мастера, который то и дело шарахался на улицу курить. Ваня видел его мельком. Его вообще удивляло, кто в эту студию ходит-то, добираться в эти ебеня было отдельным квестом. Но, видимо, мастер там действительно был неплох, если люди соглашались к нему ехать. 

А здание и вправду было невесть где, на отшибе, в старом строении с вереницей гулких коридоров и одинаковых дверей. Точнее, одинаковыми они были лет тридцать назад. Сейчас арендаторы ставили себе новые: вот за этой металлической — ювелирная мастерская, вот здесь — турагентство с идиотским названием “Медея” (“Еще бы, бля, “Хароном” назвались!” — каждый раз, проходя мимо, комментировал Славка), парикмахерская, тату-салон, офис какого-то орифлеймовского собрата по разуму, их студия, риэлторское агентство... На всем этаже разве что у сортира осталась старая деревянная дверь. Шпингалет на ней висел на честном слове. Его, судя по всему, несколько раз вырывали с мясом — видать, какой-то страдалец своей очереди не мог дождаться. Так что в туалет надо было идти с моральной готовностью, что в любой момент дверь может распахнуться, потому что от рывка засов вылетел из пазов, и на пороге появится кто-то из соседей.

Какая именно муха сегодня укусила Славу, Фаллен понятия не имел. Может, на работе проблемы, может, поругался с кем, хрен знает. Но Славка с самого начала записи был злой как черт, на себя непохожий. То и дело дергал Ваню, останавливая запись. “Не то. Стоп, сначала”, “Стоп, сначала”, “Стоп, сначала”. Ваня поначалу старался спокойно реагировать на это, глуша в себе закипающую злость — у него, блядь, и своих проблем хватало так-то, тоже после рабочего дня сюда притащился. Но в итоге на очередное “Блядь, да не то всё!” не выдержал.

— Что не так-то, дядь? — максимально сладким голосом протянул он. — Что ты от меня хочешь-то, не пойму!

— Чтоб ты хотя бы немного, блядь, постарался! — тут же взбеленился Слава, которому, как видно, и впрямь очень хотелось поругаться . 

Ну что, “посраться” — у них это охуенно вышло. Знали они друг друга слишком хорошо, знали, как и чем можно задеть, у обоих язык далеко впереди мыслей летел и за десять минут они наговорили друг другу достаточно. Ваня схватил рюкзак и пулей вылетел из студии. Быстро прошагал к лестнице, но потом круто развернулся и зашел в туалет, закрыв за собой дверь. Ему было, откровенно говоря, похуй на то, ворвется сюда кто-нибудь или нет. Фаллена просто колотило от злости, так, что руки тряслись, и даже до дома ждать не хотелось.

Да, он уже давно таскал скальпель в рюкзаке, в старом пластиковом школьном пенале, с маленьким пузырьком перекиси, ватой и пластырем, чтобы сразу обработать и заклеить порез. Вот как раз для таких, блядь, случаев, как сегодня. Его как-то успокаивала сама мысль, что случись что, у него с собой всегда есть привычное лекарство. Ну или доза, как у наркомана, хуле себе самому-то врать...

Фаллен еще раз проверил шпингалет на двери, уселся на высокий подоконник и закатал штанину на ноге. Примерился лезвием к коже, провел. 

Привычный коктейль из ощущений - прохладно, больно, чуточку щекотно от крови — ожидаемого облегчения не принес. Злость на Славку вроде бы поутихла, но в горле словно всё сильнее что-то сжималось, не давая нормально вдохнуть. 

Он будто чужими глазами смотрел на свою ногу, на старые тонкие шрамы. Ваня хотел бы сказать, что помнит их все, помнит всё, что стояло за каждым из них. Но ни хуя не помнил. На предплечье вот помнит, откуда шрам, резанул тогда сильно, не рассчитав, пришлось ехать накладывать швы и что-то врать — врачам, перепуганной маме… Как-то выкрутился тогда. 

А вот эта-то сплошная лесенка из шрамов, она-то, блядь, откуда взялась?! Есть ли там вообще на коже живое место? Ваня тупо разглядывал почти белые тонкие линии, казавшиеся ему прутьями клетки, в которую он сам себя запер. После минутного облегчения всё больше накатывало отвращение к себе, до тошноты, в носу защипало. Вот не хватает еще в сортире разреветься, как девке.

— Да сука же! — в отчаянии выдохнул Ваня и несколько раз стукнулся затылком об стену, сильно и зло, пытаясь прогнать подступающие слезы, но легче не стало. Он опять сжал скальпель трясущимися пальцами, хотел провести под свежим порезом, но какой-то еблан резко дернул дверь сортира, древний шпингалет в очередной раз вылетел из паза, и Ваня от неожиданности проехался лезвием по коже куда сильнее, чем планировал. Да еще и скальпель выронил, и тот, зазвенев, улетел прямо под ноги вошедшего.

— Опа, а тут занято… — начал было вошедший, но осекся, переводя взгляд с замершего на подоконнике Фаллена с окровавленной ногой на скальпель, поблескивающий на полу. Чего там, тут и не такой дебил два и два быстро сложит, как татуировщик…

Ну пиздец. 

Ваню снова заколотило. 

— Хуле тебе тут надо, сука? — с беспомощной злостью выдохнул он, — Дверь закрыта, что ты, блядь, ломишься... Не трогай!!! Cука, отдай!

Он спрыгнул с подоконника, чтобы забрать скальпель, но не успел — чувак, несмотря на свои габариты, двигался куда быстрее, чем Ваня, ловко подцепил скальпель с пола, убрал его куда-то - в задний карман джинсов, что ли?! Вот еблан, блядь!

Сильные руки тряхнули его за плечи, мягко толкнули обратно к подоконнику.   
— Тихо, — спокойно приказали ему, — Не ори, сюда сейчас весь этаж сбежится!

Щелкнул замок, татуировщик подошел к обомлевшему Фаллену и, бесцеремонно подхватив под мышки, усадил его на подоконник. 

— Я… — начал было Ваня, плохо соображая, что он хочет сказать, но его перебили.

— Ага, ты. А я Рудбой. — Татуировщик подошел к раковине и начал невозмутимо и очень тщательно мыть руки, — А тебя как зовут? Слава или Ваня? Да не надо так на меня смотреть, вы по коридору когда мимо идете, орете каждый раз как не в себе…

— Блядь, да кто бы говорил! — возмутился Ваня, — Вы своей ебучей дверью так хлопаете, что у нас слышно! А у нас вообще-то звукоизоляция! И для тебя я не “Слава или Ваня”, а Фаллен.

— Фаллен. Ясно. Давай ногу сюда, Фаллен. 

— Сам справлюсь, дядь, пиздуй отсюда.

— Вижу я, как ты справляешься, — хмыкнул Рудбой, откровенно рассматривая виднеющиеся сквозь кровь шрамы, и Фаллен осекся.

Рудбой залез в валяющийся пенал, довольно хмыкнул, достал перекись и вату.

— Ногу поставь, я порез обработаю. — скомандовал он. — Давай, у меня руки чистые, не ссы. 

Ваня неохотно подчинился. Ему на удивление осторожно обработали порез. Фаллен дернулся было опустить штанину на ногу обратно — чужой взгляд, откровенно рассматривающий шрамы, нервировал, но его руку удержали.

— Куда, балбес? Заклеить же надо.

Фаллен полез в пенал, но пластыря там, как назло, не оказалось. В прошлый раз извел и забыл купить. Блядство. 

— Идем-ка, — его мягко потянули за собой. И рюкзак забрали, так что деваться было некуда, Ваня послушно пошел следом. 

В тату-студии, на Ванино счастье, никого не было. Рудбой завел его за ширму, где стояли кушетка и здоровенное кресло, велел сесть, бросил рюкзак рядом на пол. Пошел к шкафу, взял на полке упаковку впитывающих пеленок и небрежно скальпель из заднего кармана переложил — повыше. Сука, Ване без стула до этой полки не дотянуться!

Фаллен свирепо глянул на Рудбоя, но тот, словно и не замечая выразительный Ванин взгляд, отрезал кусок пеленки, подхватил рулон бумажного скотча и флакон со стола, и присел на корточки перед креслом.

— Так, — бодро сказал он, — давай-ка я еще раз промою, на всякий. 

Пока Рудбой возился с его ногой, Ваня рассматривал помещение. Ни у него, ни у Славки татуировок не было. Хотя Фаллен одно время и гонял мысль забить татуировкой шрамы, но в итоге махнул рукой. В общем, в тату-студиях до сего дня ему бывать не доводилось. У него в воображении это было помещение, чем-то похожее на операционную, где холодно светят лампы да недобро поблескивают на столе всякие иголки, которыми татуировки бьют… А тут оказалось неожиданно уютно. К пробковым доскам на стенах пришпилены эскизы татуировок, смешные картинки с мемасами, фотографии — почему-то полароидные. Над креслом и кушеткой — лампы на длинных ногах, рядом шкафчики и стеллажи с чем-то непонятным. К одной из стен, как раз перед Ваней, прикреплен телевизор, на котором в беззвучном режиме крутились клипы... 

— Всё, можешь опускать штанину, — разрешил наконец Рудбой, вдоволь налюбовавшись повязкой. — Только аккуратнее. 

— Мамку свою поучи борщ варить, — буркнул Ваня, пряча, наконец, и повязку, и всё остальное от любопытных глаз. Рудбой не обиделся, только улыбнулся, чуть сморщив нос, вышел за ширму.

— Тебе чай или кофе? — донеслось оттуда.

— Мне ничего, — Ваня встал и подхватил рюкзак. — Скальпель отдай, и я пойду.

— Не-а, не отдам, — безмятежно заявил Рудбой, выглядывая. Посмотрел на охуевшее Ванино лицо, добавил: 

— Сначала поговорим, а потом пойдешь.

Ваня скривился. Ну вот, блядь, этого стоило ожидать. Сейчас его ждут душеспасительные речи, советы пойти к психиатру, рассказы про то, что причинять себе боль это нихуя не здОрово и нездорОво, в общем, вся та хуйня, что Фаллен слышал уже сто раз и что сам себе говорил.

— Лечить меня вздумал, дядь? —Ваня хотел, чтобы это прозвучало злобно, но вышло очень устало. — Посоветуешь сходить к психиатру, выпить таблеточек и отпустит? Так не поможет, блядь, я пробовал. Ты еще резинку посоветуй на запястье носить и щелкать ею, когда приспичит — тоже охуенный совет. Я заебался такие советы выслушивать, веришь, нет? 

— А резать себя не заебался? 

— Кто бы говорил, а, — прищурился Фаллен. Кивнул на забитые татухами руки. — На самом, вон, живого места нет.

Рудбой радостно покивал:  
— Ага, нет. Только вот, Фаллен, разница между нами в том, что я-то свои татухи не скрываю и не стыжусь их. И не прячусь ни от кого, когда их бью. И точно знаю, что у меня всё под контролем.

— У меня тоже всё под контролем, — Ваня досадливо поморщился в ответ на язвительную улыбочку.

— Да ну? И ты уверен, что сумеешь остановиться? Что-то мне так не кажется.

— Да блядь! — Ваня в сердцах шваркнул рюкзаком об пол, — Слышь, чё ты пристал?! Что ты мне втираешь?! Знаешь волшебный способ избавиться от этой хуйни, так говори!

— Волшебный способ не знаю, могу только предложить вариант. Вдруг поможет.

— Ну? — мрачно процедил Фаллен. 

— БДСМ, — сказал Рудбой. И ухмыльнулся.

Фаллен очень долго орал, пока не выдохся. Он даже точно не помнил, что именно наговорил. Кажется, что-то там было про пидорство, и “да пошел ты нахуй со своей гомосятиной!!!”, и “ты так долго дрочил на “50 оттенков”, что мозг отказал?!”, ну и еще много такого всякого. Рудбой с нескрываемым интересом слушал эту тираду, с абсолютно, блядь, невозмутимым лицом, а потом спросил:

— А ты с чего взял вообще, что я тебя трахать собираюсь, Фаллен? Порнухи пересмотрел? 

— Так ты же сам сказал… — начал Ваня, но Рудбой предупреждающе выставил руку вперед. Блядь, у него и на ладонях что-то набито! 

— Я не секс имел в виду. Я не собираюсь на твою жопу покушаться, ну или что ты там себе уже вообразил. Расслабься, чувак, ты не в моем вкусе.

— Ты не в моем, кстати, тоже, — не удержался Ваня от шпильки. — Не люблю татуированных ебланов с таким уебищным цветом волос.

Рудбой тряхнул крашеной головой с донельзя ехидной лыбой, потом снова стал серьезным.

— Я имел в виду передачу контроля. Ты не справляешься. Блядь, вот только не спорь сейчас, Фаллен, просто взгляни в лицо правде — ты не справляешься. Что ты потеряешь, если просто попробуешь? 

Ваня потер лицо ладонью. Предложение Рудбоя звучало максимально всрато и уебищно, надо развернуться и уйти, послать этого чувака подальше. Но, во-первых, на шкафу, вне Ваниной досягаемости, всё еще лежал его нож, а во-вторых… Он и вправду заебался. 

— Хорошо, а тебе-то это зачем? — наконец недоверчиво спросил Фаллен. — Чего ты так рвешься мне помочь?

— Из чувства врожденного человеколюбия и гуманности, — Рудбой с таким невинным видом пожал плечами, что Ваня захохотал в голос. 

— Пиздишь, дядь! 

— Ну ладно, поймал. Мне просто нравится делать людям больно.

— А с каких пор у тату-мастера недостаток в таких людях? — Ваня выразительно поднял брови.

— Фаллен, ты не догоняешь. — Рудбой задумчиво, почти мечтательно улыбнулся. — Смысл в том, чтобы человеку это тоже нравилось. Или требовалось. Или и то, и другое вместе. А сюда за татухами приходят, а не за болью.

— И что, среди всех клиентов мазохистов не находится? — Ване вдруг стало действительно любопытно.

— Находятся, но редко. Может, человека три всего вспомню, кто реально тащился, когда я тату-машинку в руки брал. А остальные минуты считают, когда ж я скажу, что “Всё, закончили”. Мужики особенно. Девчонки, бывает, и не пикнут, когда им ребра забивают, а мужик с каким-нибудь ебаным волком на плече аж зеленеет весь и скулит, пока я работаю...

Они помолчали. Рудбоя, казалось, тишина не смущает, он спокойно сидел на столе, болтал ногами и ждал, что ответит Фаллен. 

— Ну... — Ваня начал и осекся. Огляделся, словно ожидая подсказки свыше, как поступить. — И как это вообще… что ты собираешься делать?

— Я совершенно точно не буду тебя резать, с этой хуйни тебе надо слезать. Не буду пытаться покуситься на твою невинность, — Ваня в ответ на это заявление только глаза раздраженно закатил, стараясь делать вид, что не обращает внимания на какую-то хищную ухмылку собеседника. — А так… У меня, конечно, есть идеи, что с тобой можно проделать, но спойлеров не дождешься.

— Да ну? А тизер хотя бы, дядь?

— Тизер, говоришь… Садись в кресло.

И вроде бы выражение лица у него осталось то же самое, и улыбка, только в голосе что-то так неуловимо поменялось, что Ваня сначала на автомате послушно сделал шаг к креслу и только потом замер, будто наткнувшись на невидимую стену.

— С чего ты взял, что я тебя слушаться буду? — строптиво заявил он.

— Ну, до этого же слушался. — Рудбой фыркнул, его явно забавляли Ванины колебания. — Боишься?

— Вот только не надо меня на “слабо” разводить! — огрызнулся Фаллен. И всё-таки сел в скрипнувшее под ним кожей кресло. Настороженно наблюдал за Рудбоем, который спрыгнул на пол, подошел к шкафу, который стоял у дверей и что-то там поискал. Вернулся он быстро, с шарфом в руках. 

— Глаза закрой, — мягко приказал он Ване и улыбнулся в ответ на его смятение. — Давай, Фаллен, ты же сам просил тизер.

— Блядь, ну вот зачем я это делаю, а? — мрачно спросил Ваня, смежив веки. 

— Потому что хочешь? — предположил Рудбой, ловко делая из шарфа повязку на глаза. Ощупал узел на затылке. — Не туго? 

— Нормально. — Фаллен напряжённо прислушивался к звукам вокруг, пытаясь понять, что собирается делать Рудбой. Шаги, щелчок какой-то, очень знакомый шум… Чайник, что ли, включил? 

— Так чай или кофе? — спросил Рудбой. 

— Чай, только несладкий. 

— Хорошо. 

Судя по звукам, Рудбой и вправду заваривал чай. Ваня вздрогнул, когда услышал голос рядом с собой. И не слышал шагов совсем...

— Слава или Ваня? — как это можно определить по голосу, Фаллен и не представлял, но почему-то отчетливо представил себе, что Рудбой сейчас улыбается. 

— Иван. Наверное, обойдемся без отчества, дядь.

— Тезки, значит… Часто режешься? 

Фаллен неловко повел плечами, руки сами потянулись к повязке на глазах.

— Руки, — с той же ровной спокойной интонацией сказал Рудбой. Ваня, сглотнув, послушался. — Я задал тебе вопрос. 

— Часто, — неохотно признался Ваня. 

Хуй знает, как это работало, но с завязанными глазами, не видя собеседника, говорить про свои сложные отношения со скальпелем было куда проще, чем глядя в чужое лицо. Точнее, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, чем в чужое лицо, видеть там жалость или отвращение было невыносимо. Рудбой как-то незаметно своими вопросами вытянул из Фаллена почти всё. Он никак не комментировал услышанное, разве что детали уточнял иногда. Потом отошел в сторону, снова раздалось какое-то позвякивание. Ваня расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.

— А вот и чай, — объявил Рудбой, подойдя ближе. 

Фаллен думал, что ему отдадут кружку, даже протянул руку вперед, но вместо этого ощутил прикосновение кромки теплого гладкого стекла к губам. 

— Руки, — снова сказал Рудбой. В его голосе слышался смех. — Давай, Фаллен, он не горячий, не обожжешься. 

Чай и вправду был не слишком горячим. И вкусным. Рудбой дождался, пока Ваня допьет чашку до конца, а потом без предупреждения снял повязку с его глаз. Фаллен рефлекторно зажмурился, поморгал, снова привыкая к свету. 

— И что это было? — ошарашенно спросил он, глядя на Рудбоя снизу вверх. 

— Тизер, как ты и просил. — Рудбой аккуратно складывал шарф. 

— Кто-то говорил, что ему нравится делать больно, — Фаллену почему-то очень захотелось поддеть Рудбоя, но тот только фыркнул.

— Обойдешься. Ты сегодня сам себе дозу выдал, хватит с тебя. Я проверить кое-что хотел.

— Проверил? — язвительно спросил Ваня, вставая с кресла.

— И убедился, что прав, Фаллен. — Рудбой подхватил его рюкзак, ухмыльнулся этой своей хищной улыбочкой, которая словно мягко била под дых. — Тебе нужна тяжелая рука на загривке.

***  
Ваня признался Рудбою в том, что сейчас чаще всего хватается за лезвие после того, как возвращается из студии — уж больно нервно у них там было, и тот сразу предложил зайти к нему после записи. Мол, время подходящее, клиентов у него уже не будет. Сможет помочь Ване  _снять напряжение_. Блядь, он так и сказал, с абсолютно серьезным ебалом. 

Фаллен полночи ворочался на кровати, то и дело нервно бегая курить на кухню. В голове был хаос. При воспоминании о том, как он сидел с завязанными глазами, а тезка поил его чаем, его всего от смущения скрючивало, даже пальцы на ногах поджимались. Зайти еще раз? Да нахуй, блядь! С другой стороны, ему рядом с Рудбоем было как-то... очень спокойно, несмотря на всю эту неадекватную хуйню. Ну, или благодаря ей. Иван не лез с сочувствием, не причитал, и вообще, его и правда хотелось слушаться. При этой всплывшей из хаоса в разуме мысли Фаллен обреченно простонал и накрыл голову подушкой. Твердо решив, что ноги его не будет в тату-студии, обойдется как-нибудь и без Рудбоя. Наверное. 

Славу со вчерашнего дня не отпустило. Он вроде бы и пожал руку Ване, а потом опять его начало крыть. Трек не выходил, не получался, Слава скрипел зубами, огрызался, звукорежиссер косячил на каждом шагу, и у Фаллена внутри опять что-то знакомо и холодно сжалось, скручивая все в ледяной комок. Он еле дождался конца записи и, в общем, сам не понял, как перешагнул порог “АнтиYOU”. Вообще, Фаллен, делая первый шаг к дверям, был твердо уверен, что заберет скальпель и съебется, но не вышло. Почему-то. 

Рудбой кивнул в знак приветствия, словно бы и не удивившись Ваниному появлению, будто был уверен в том, что он придет. Задумчиво улыбнулся, махнул рукой за ширму. 

— Проходи, располагайся. Я сейчас закончу.

Ваня прошел за ширму, бросил рюкзак у кресла. Понаблюдал за Рудбоем, который неторопливо убирал со стола на полки маленькие баночки — с краской, что ли? Тот, почуяв взгляд, обернулся. Блеснул зубами:

— Садись, Ваня. В ногах правды нет. 

— Как будто, блядь, она выше имеется... — сказал Фаллен. Прошелся по студии, рассматривая висящие на стенах эскизы, подумал, пожал плечами и всё-таки уселся. Наблюдающий за ним Вано кивнул с довольным ебалом.

— И что, не будешь орать и грозить мне страшными карами? — с любопытством спросил Ваня. 

— За что? 

— Ну… Что я не делаю сразу то, что ты говоришь.

— Да это нормально, когда человек медлит, перед тем, как что-то сделать. Значит, он задумывается над выбором. И значит, — закрой глаза, Ваня — делает шаг вперед сознательно. 

— Или назад, — Фаллен потрогал повязку на глазах. 

— Или назад, — легко согласился Рудбой. — Не туго? 

— Не-а. Что, дядь, в программе опять чаепитие? 

— Да щас же, —Рудбой, хохотнув, потянул за кардиган. — Снимай с себя этот кошмар. 

— Джинсы тоже стягивать, дядь?! — нервно спросил Ваня, скидывая кофту в руки Рудбоя и пытаясь понять, на что это такое он подписывается.

— Джинсы не надо. И футболку тоже не надо. — Рудбой мягко надавил руками ему на плечи, заставляя откинуться в кресло. — Садись поудобнее и руки разверни ладонями кверху. Ага, вот так. Всё, замри. 

Фаллен настороженно прислушивался к непонятным звукам, соображая, что Рудбой делает. Вот он отошел, кажется, к шкафу, вернулся. Что-то поставил на столик рядом. Плечо с внутренней стороны обожгло легкой болью, тянущей такой. Ваня дернул рукой от неожиданности, но ее удержали на месте.

— Не дергайся, спокойнее. — Фаллен не видел лицо Рудбоя, но готов был поклясться, что тот ухмыляется. 

— Что это? — Ваня прислушивался к ощущениям, пытаясь понять, будто кожу ущипнули и держат — уже в нескольких местах. Совсем немного больно и как-то… горячо, что ли? — Это… какие-то ебучие зажимы из секс-шопа?

— Почти попал. Прищепки.

— Эээ.. В смысле? — Ваня зашипел от неожиданности сквозь зубы, когда ещё одну посадили совсем близко к предыдущей, тонкую кожу натянуло сильнее и давление усилилось. Не так, чтобы хотелось орать и вырываться, ощущения вообще были пиздец какими странными. Вроде как снять бы эту хуйню сейчас — а вроде как и приятно. 

— Самые обычные бельевые прищепки. Зачем покупать какую-то китайскую хуйню в секс-шопе, если нормальные хозяйственные прищепки отлично работают, правда? — светским тоном заметил Рудбой, он потянул одну из посаженных на руку Фаллену прищепок на себя, чуть повернул в сторону и тихо засмеялся, явно заметив, как Ваня на мгновение прикусил губу. — Если что, Вань, никто не удивится, если в тату-студии кто-то будет орать. Тут это дело привычное, сам понимаешь. 

— Да не дождешься, — Ваня презрительно фыркнул. — И не больно совсем почти! Я бы даже сказал, что приятно. Так что тебе, наверное, и впрямь надо было разориться на что-то посерьезнее, дядь.

— Если так не больно — это замечательно, — Рудбой это почти промурлыкал, от чего у Фаллена по спине мгновенно прогарцевали мурашки размером с кулак. Рудбой быстро снял прицепленные прищепки с Ваниной руки, сильно растер широкой теплой ладонью место, куда их цеплял. — Значит, можно и по-другому. 

А потом ловко закатал Фалленовскую футболку вверх, сунув ткань ему в зубы. 

— Держи так, — велел он. Снова чуть надавил на плечи, не заставляя приподнявшегося Фаллена откинуться назад, на спинку кресла, а просто обозначая, что это нужно сделать. — Или всё, дальше слишком? С тебя хватит уже? 

Ваня закатил бы глаза, но под повязкой Рудбой этого все равно бы не увидел, так что Фаллен выразительно помахал в воздухе выставленным средним пальцем и откинулся назад в кресло. Может, его и разводили на “слабо”, но Ване эта игра нравилась. Этот уебок думает, что Фаллен будет орать? Да щас же. 

Впрочем, первые же прищепки, которые Рудбой прицепил ему чуть пониже ключиц, заставили его задуматься, надолго ли хватит его принципов. Само по себе ощущение от одной прищепки болезненным не было, но вот когда несколько штук, расположенных рядом, сильно натягивали кожу… Ваня даже не заметил, когда начал часто и со свистом втягивать воздух сквозь зубы, а когда в дверь салона сильно постучали, от вспышки ужаса вообще забыл, как дышать.

Рудбой же, тихонько хмыкнув, прицепил очередную прищепку Ване на край уха, негромко сказал:  
— Ничего не снимай, не трогай, сиди так. Я быстро.

И вышел за ширму.  
Вот гандон. 

Судя по разговору, в салон заглянул ювелир, занесший татуировщикам банку кофе. Вроде бы как брал у них кофе и вот теперь рассыпался в цветистой благодарности. Фаллен сидел за ширмой, и его начинало потряхивать от едва сдерживаемого нервного смеха. Он представил себе лицо этого самого Давида Борисовича, если тому вздумается вдруг заглянуть за ширму — а там такой Ваня, с завязанными глазами, с задранной к голове футболкой, которую он послушно держит зубами, с прищепками на груди, блядь, и на ухе… Кожу тем временем под прищепками тянуло всё сильнее, особенно когда Ваня вздрагивал. Фаллен бы уже всё отдал, чтобы эту хуйню с него сняли, руки сами так и тянулись к груди. Но очень уж не хотелось доставлять такое удовольствие Рудбою, показать, что Ваню таки припекло. 

Дверь салона, наконец, хлопнула, и Рудбой вернулся. 

— Чего смеешься? — спросил он, остановившись рядом, хотя сам, это слышно было, едва сдерживался, чтобы не заржать в голос. 

— Представил, какой у меня сейчас идиотский вид, — с футболкой в зубах говорить было не слишком удобно, но его поняли. 

— А по мне охуенно смотрится. И чувствуется тоже охуенно, да? — Рудбой убрал прищепку с уха (Ваня с шипением тут же наклонил голову, пытаясь потереться ухом о плечо) и прицепил ее на грудь, совсем рядом с соском. Да еще и потянул на себя, уже сильно.

— Блядь!!! — Ваню аж выгнуло от такого, как от удара током. Он выпустил из зубов край футболки, она опустилась сверху, и это, в общем-то, невесомое скольжение тонкой ткани по прищепкам мигом перевело ощущение с “терпимо” на “блядьпиздецпрекратите”. 

— Сними их с меня! — Фаллен потянулся руками под футболку, но его руки мигом перехватили, прижали к бокам. 

— Ну-ка, спокойнее, — этот уебок еще и смеялся, удерживая Фаллена, не давая дернуться. — Сейчас всё сниму, только успокойся сначала и замри. Не двигайся, слышишь? 

Ваня, часто дыша, попробовал еще раз вывернуться из рук, но от этого было только больнее — футболка цепляла прищепки, двигая их. Одна почти соскользнула, повисла, цепляясь за совсем тонкую складку кожи, и от этого ощущения хотелось орать в голос. Фаллен упрямо закусил губу, чтобы ни единого звука наружу не вырвалось.

Рудбой, убедившись, что Ваня послушно замер, приподнял футболку и начал быстро снимать прищепки. Когда он отцепил ту самую, что висела, едва цепляясь, у Фаллена от облегчения вырвался громкий полувздох-полустон и Рудбой тихонько засмеялся:  
— Скажи, кайф? 

— Когда снимаешь — вот оно, счастье, ага. Прямо анекдот про “купи козу”. — Ваня рефлекторно потянулся к груди растереть ноющие места, но ему легонько хлопнули по запястью. 

— Не лезь, я сам. 

— Ноу хомо, да, дядь? — Ваня как-то по-дурацки хихикнул от прикосновения чужой теплой, чуть шершавой, руки, которая сильно растирала ему грудь.

— А то, — серьезным тоном ответил Рудбой. — Ты как вообще? 

Фаллен прислушался к себе. Те места, откуда сняли прищепки, горели, но в целом, самочувствие было охуительным. Как и настроение. Если честно, у Вани такого отличного настроения давненько не было. 

— У тебя синяки быстро появляются? — задумчиво спросил Рудбой, Ваня лениво пожал плечами:

—Да вроде нет...

— Ну, я тебя всё равно сейчас “Спасателем” намажу, — решил Рудбой. 

Фаллен представил себе, какое ощущение будет на разгоряченной коже от холодного крема — и от рук, которые его будут размазывать, и его как ведром ледяной воды обдало, заставив очухаться. Блядь, да чего он вообще тут разлегся и млеет под чужими прикосновениями?!

— Не надо, — внезапно осипшим голосом сказал он. — Мне идти пора. 

Он торопливо уселся, опуская футболку на место, стащил с глаз повязку и первым делом, когда проморгался, увидел внимательный и чуточку насмешливый взгляд Рудбоя. 

— Фаллен, не дури, а? — сказал он, протягивая бело-зеленый тюбик. — Сам тогда намажь, чтоб синяков не было.

  


* * *

Ваня теперь понял, что означает поговорка про “клин клином”, как-то на собственной шкуре прочувствовал, хорошо так. Привычная мысль про лезвие — Фаллен и не подозревал до этого момента, насколько часто у него она в голове всплывает — моментально съезжала на мысли о том, где и у кого сейчас, собственно, скальпель, а после этого самым логичным путем — на то, что этот кто-то с Фалленом делал. И на самого Рудбоя. И на то, что Фаллен был совершенно не против. 

Блядь.

Ваня с каким-то исследовательским интересом вслушивался в свои эмоции, пытаясь найти в них хоть что-то более-менее, мать его, понятное. Логичное. Но не находил — ему было пиздец как интересно, в какую это он ебаназию вписался и куда она может его завести. Любопытство было острым, будоражащим и малость болезненным, но и это любопытство, и Ванино отчаянное согласие на сомнительные игры, и Рудбой с его всратыми идеями — всё это, и вместе, и по отдельности, было куда лучше, чем та сосущая ледяная пустота внутри, которая заставляла Фаллена себя резать.

Он, в общем, ожидал увидеть какую-то злорадную ухмылку на лице Рудбоя, когда в следующий раз зашел в тату-студию. Сам Фаллен, если честно, на его месте не удержался бы, чтоб не выдать нечто типа “Я так и знал, что тебе понравится!”. Ну, святое же дело подъебать, раз человек сам подставился. Но тот просто кивнул, мол, заходи, не ехидно совсем. 

— Как запись прошла? — поинтересовался Рудбой, пока Фаллен снова залип возле доски с эскизами. 

— Спокойнее, чем позавчера, по крайней мере, нет желания всех убить нахуй... У мужика рожа знакомая, кто это? — Ваня ткнул пальцем в набросок мужчины с сигаретой. Рудбой подошел ближе, приглядываясь.

— Челищев из “Бандитского Петербурга”. 

— Это сериал древний, как говно мамонта, что ли? Охуеть, и это кто-то будет на себе носить?! 

— И не такое бьют, — фыркнул Рудбой. Он подошел к стеллажу, достал пару одноразовых пеленок и расстелил на кушетке. — Футболку снимай и на спину ложись. 

— Прям так сразу, дядь? — смущение проще всего было прятать за ерничеством. — Сходу за прищепки хватаешься, так невтерпеж? 

— Ага, за них. — Рудбой покивал с серьезным лицом, но в глазах у него прыгали чертики, и Ваня прикусил язык, укладываясь на кушетке. 

Впрочем, и Рудбой посерьезнел, когда начал разглядывать Фаллена, явно что-то прикидывая. Ваня с интересом ждал, что он выкинет, но явно не то, что Рудбой возьмет с полки одноразовый станок для бритья в упаковке. 

— Это что еще такое?! — Фаллен аж сел, завидев пакетик с бритвой в татуированных руках.

— А на что это похоже, как думаешь? — ехидно спросил Рудбой, вскрывая упаковку. — На пылесос? Адронный коллайдер? Я прямо теряюсь в догадках, что ты перед собой видишь. 

— Это бритва, — нервно заметил Ваня. — Дядь, зачем?!

Рудбой закатил глаза.

— Расслабься, а? Щас по животу и груди пройдусь быстро.

Фаллен ощутил как никогда острое желание свалить нахуй из этого помещения — подальше от этого чокнутого. 

— Зачем?! 

— Техника безопасности, — туманно заметил Вано. Он так явно наслаждался растерянностью Фаллена, с акульей усмешкой рассматривал его лицо. — Серьезно, это в твоих интересах. 

Ваня немного подумал. Свалить он успеет всегда, а пока этого делать не хотелось. Вот как-то сходу получалось у этого чувака легко играть на любопытстве и упрямстве Фаллена. Предлагает что-то ебанутое и смотрит, говоря одним взглядом “Ну что, слабо тебе?”. А Фаллен всегда считал, что ему ничего не слабо, ему любая ебаназия по плечу. И вообще, он ее и возглавить может, если что. 

— Давай, я сам? — Ваня протянул ладонь к станку, но Рудбой только головой покачал, отводя руку с бритвой за спину. И улыбнулся еще ехиднее:  
— Нет. Ложись. 

— Ты, дядь, пизданутый на всю голову, — Фаллен откинулся на спину и вздрогнул от прикосновения бритвы. Но надо отдать Рудбою должное, он и правда бритвой прошелся очень быстро и аккуратно. Умело. И шрамы на животе никак не прокомментировал, только пальцами мельком пробежался. 

— Такое ощущение, что ты, Иван, зарабатываешь на жизнь тем, что каждый день бреешь чье-то пузо, — Ваня смотрел в потолок, так было проще делать вид, что ты не замечаешь стремный факт того, что тебе какой-то мужик сбривает дорожку волос от пупка. 

— Не поверишь — в том числе и этим зарабатываю, — Рудбой небрежно смахнул рукой сбритые волосы. — На волосатые поверхности татухи не бьют, чтоб ты знал. Один раз чувак пришел спину забивать, а у него она в таких зарослях, йети позавидуют…

Он выкинул станок в ведро, стоящее в углу, достал из шкафа уже знакомый Ване шарф. 

— Глаза завяжи себе, пожалуйста. 

— Что, самообслуживание сегодня, дядь? 

— Последний глоток самостоятельности. Наслаждайся, пока дают, хуле. 

Самому себе завязывать глаза было не очень удобно, ткань соскальзывала и Рудбой любезно придерживал шарф на лице, пока Ваня делал узел на затылке. Поправил узел, чуть сдвинув в сторону, чтобы тот не впивался Фаллену в голову, когда он будет лежать, а потом слегка надавил теплыми ладонями на плечи, укладывая Фаллена на спину.

— Стоп-слова, кстати. Банальный светофор, чтобы тебе проще было. Зеленый — “Ебашь дальше”, красный — “Мне пизда, хватит”, желтый — “Притормози, чувак”. Запомнишь? 

— Не даун, запомню. И что теперь? 

— А теперь ты лежишь и не дергаешься. Не пытаешься уворачиваться, иначе себе же хуже сделаешь. — Рудбой вроде бы улыбался, но в голосе его снова слышались те вкрадчивые и властные нотки, от которых мороз по коже продирал. Ваня порадовался, что большую часть лица у него шарф прикрывает. 

— Так ты, может, меня привяжешь? — бодро предложил Фаллен, настороженно прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг и пытаясь угадать, что там Рудбой делает. 

— Когда скальпелем орудовал, ты себя привязывал? — поинтересовался Рудбой, отойдя куда-то, вроде к шкафам. — Нет? Ну вот и отлично, значит, и сейчас прекрасно без этого обойдешься. Полагаюсь на твою силу воли. Цени. 

— Спасибо за оказанное мне высокое доверие, дядь, — Фаллен подавил несколько истеричный смешок. Сам он в своей силе воли не то, чтобы уверен не был — хуй его знает, что там этому чуваку на сей раз в голову взбрело… Но всё-таки то, что его никак не фиксировали физически, на самом деле очень успокаивало — Ваня знал, что в любой момент может просто встать и уйти. Теоретически.

— Ну и потом, — Рудбой стоял уже рядом, — у меня наручники и связывания — это исключительно для постельных игр. Сорри, если разочаровал, чувак. 

Щелкнула зажигалка.

— Так ты боишься, что не удержишься и меня трахнешь? Условный рефлекс, дядь, собаки Павлова, все дела? 

Рудбой засмеялся. 

Сначала Фаллену показалось, что ему на плечо возле ключицы капнуло что-то очень холодное, но это ощущение длилось буквально ничтожную долю секунды, превратившись в обжигающее. А потом кожу чуть стянуло. 

— А игры с воском, значит, в твой постельный репертуар не входят, да? Сугубо для брутальных пацанских вечерков при свечах? — мрачно спросил Ваня и дернулся от следующей упавшей капли воска — уже в другом месте. Третья обожгла уже сильнее — свечку, что ли, этот уебок ниже опустил?.. Ваня коротко и часто задышал, пытаясь угадать, куда придется следующая капля и тихо взвыл от того, как обожгло кожу в солнечном сплетении, рефлекторно прикрылся руками, обхватив себя за плечи.

— Убери руки, — мягко приказал Рудбой. Фаллен не послушался сразу, и голос Рудбоя посерьезнел. — Какой цвет? Ваня?

— Зеленый, блядь, — процедил Фаллен, снова укладывая руки вдоль тела. — Весь, дядь, покрытый зеленью. 

— Руки под себя подложи, придави телом, — посоветовал Рудбой, фыркнув. — А то ты своими граблями у меня свечу вышибешь. 

— И так справлюсь.

— Как знаешь, — Рудбой театрально понизил голос и, наклонившись, выдохнул почти в ухо Фаллену так, что того прошибло до гусиной кожи.

— Мы ведь только-только начали. 

Ваня упрямо лежал с вытянутыми вдоль тела руками — недолго, правда. Потом он сдался. Придавить руки телом и вправду было неплохой идеей. По крайней мере, он не так позорно взмахивал ими, безуспешно пытаясь закрыться. Рудбой ничего не говорил, останавливался, молча давал Ване время чуть прийти в себя, слушал Ванины сбивчивые, сквозь зубы, ругательства. 

Воск обжигал то сильнее, то слабее, капли беспорядочно прилетали то на плечо, то на грудь, то — да ебучая ж сука — на живот, предугадать, куда капнет следующая, было невозможно. Фаллен честно из врожденного упрямства пытался не дергаться, но выходило хуево. Прямо скажем, совсем не выходило. Особенно когда Рудбой, видать, решил, что Ваня попривык и начал не капать воск, а лить, короткими порциями. 

— Су-у-ука! — взвывал Ваня в голос, судорожно стараясь удержаться на месте — тело рефлекторно пыталось отстраниться от источника жжения, стряхнуть с себя застывающие горячие капли, и выгибалось помимо Ваниной воли. Он ничего с собой поделать не мог. Рудбой останавливался, смеялся, укуренно как-то. Словно адреналин, эндорфины или что-там еще ебашило не по Ваниной нервной системе, а прямиком в голову Рудбоя. 

— Ты ведь помнишь, что нужно сказать, чтоб я остановился, а, Фаллен? 

Ваня кивал и огрызался, что проблем с памятью у него не наблюдается. Разумеется, он прекрасно помнил нужное слово, но был слишком упрям, чтобы его сказать. Просто выдавить из себя его не мог. 

— Ну тогда ок, продолжаю. 

Рудбой начал лить воск на одно и то же место на животе, чуть давая воску застынуть и снова добавляя, а потом чуть надавил на это место. 

— Сейчас замри и не шевелись вообще, я сниму повязку с глаз. Ты должен это видеть, Фаллен. Только аккуратнее, не дергайся. 

Теплые руки осторожно потянули шарф с головы, придержали за плечи. Когда Ваня проморгался и вопросительно уставился на Рудбоя, тот ухмыльнулся и кивнул куда смотреть. Ваня перевел взгляд на свой живот и потерял дар речи. Нет, разумеется, он ожидал увидеть закапанную белым воском грудь и живот (хотя в его голове это выглядело не так, кхм, двусмысленно). Его не это ошарашило. У него на животе, закрепленная в лужице застывающего воска, стояла горящая свеча. 

— Дядь, у тебя подсвечника нет, что ли? — Ваня даже старался говорить потише, почти беззвучно, боясь что от малейшего движения свеча опрокинется ему прямо на живот. Рудбой подмигнул ему, ногой придвинул к себе стул и уселся рядом. Достал телефон, выбрал из списка чей-то номер.

— Але, Мирон, привет! Я эскиз тебе скидывал, глянул?... Нормально? — Рудбой слушал голос в трубке и беззастенчиво рассматривал Ваню. Прищурившись, с живым интересом, как еще один свой ебучий эскиз, блядь. — Завтра могу. … Ах, приперло? ... Ну, минут через сорок можешь подъезжать тогда. Всё, давай. 

— Что, подсвечник сделал свое дело, подсвечник может уходить? — сладким голосом спросил Фаллен, когда Рудбой отключил телефон и убрал в карман джинсов. 

— Еще нет, — невозмутимо ответил Рудбой. Он, дотянувшись до стола со своего места, взял оттуда пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Зажигалку, правда, повертев в руках, с кривой ухмылкой отбросил обратно. Сунул сигарету в рот и наклонился к Ване, прикуривая от горящей свечи на его животе. Откинулся на спинку стула, картинно выдохнул дым в потолок и засмеялся, глядя на охуевшее лицо Фаллена. 

— Ну… ты… бля… Дай закурить, сука! — возмущенно закончил мысль Ваня. Рудбой катнулся на стуле поближе к изголовью кушетки и дал Ване затянуться от своей сигареты. “Руки у этого пидора красивые” — подумал Ваня, осторожно выдыхая дым носом и разглядывая тезку, сидящего так близко. Его потихоньку накрывало какой-то уютной усталой сонливостью, впору свернуться прямо тут, потребовав какой-нибудь плед, и вырубиться. Он расслабленно улыбнулся. Рудбой улыбнулся ему в ответ, как-то даже… нежно, что ли? А потом вытянул руку и небрежно стряхнул пепел с сигареты на Фаллена, туда, где сходились ребра. Пепел упал большей частью на застывший воск и не обжег даже, но Ваня все равно вздрогнул. Свеча угрожающе качнулась.

— Аккуратнее, Фаллен, — лениво протянул Рудбой, глубоко затягиваясь. Он был такой довольный, спокойный вроде бы, только Фаллен не мог отвести взгляд от его лица: зрачки у Рудбоя были расширены так, что почти не видно было радужку, и взгляд казался совершенно диким. Это шарашило адреналином куда сильнее, чем всё остальное вместе взятое, словно Фаллен стоял на краю бездонной пропасти, вглядываясь туда, а внутри что-то зудело, требовало, подталкивало сделать один крошечный шаг вперед. И упасть. Или полететь. 

— Так, всё, нахуй. Красный, — сказал Ваня пересохшим ртом. Его даже замутило, будто он реально смотрел с высоты вниз. 

Рудбой моментально пальцами затушил свечу, убрал ее на стол, там же тщательно вдавил сигарету в пепельницу. 

— Не вставай пока, — попросил он дернувшегося было встать Фаллена, — Я воск уберу, проверить надо, нет ли ожогов. 

— Да вроде не должно быть, — Ваня неохотно замер, ему очень хотелось вскочить, натянуть поскорее футболку и кардиган, спрятаться за одеждой, как за доспехами. Рудбой подошел с какой-то пластиковой картой в руках.

— Чё, еще и дорожку на мне раскатаешь напоследок?!

— Я б с радостью, да мне работать сейчас, — совершенно серьезно ответил Вано, ловко снимающий картой застывший воск с кожи. — Вот скажи “спасибо” за бритву, кстати, хрен так быстро всё бы убрать смог, если б к волосам прилипло… Нигде не больно? 

— Обойдусь без “Спасателя” в этот раз. — Ваня с облегчением наконец натянул футболку. 

— Я бы тебя сам отвез домой, но сейчас клиент приедет, — с искренним сожалением сказал Рудбой, снова беря в руки телефон. — Так что я такси сейчас вызову, напиши мне потом, как до дома доберешься.

— Да нормально я и без такси доберусь, дядь, не ссы.

— А это не вопрос был, Вань, если ты не заметил, — вкрадчиво протянул Рудбой. — Набери меня, кстати, сейчас, чтоб у тебя мой номер был. 

 

Дома Ваня первым делом отправился под горячий душ, потом, отмахнувшись от Славы, который звал ужинать, залез под одеяло. Скинул сообщение Рудбою.

“ДОМА, В ПОСТЕЛИ, ЦЕЛ И НЕВРЕДИМ. ДОВОЛЕН?”.

  
“вполне. я уже хотел тебе звонить, ты долго не отписывался”.  


“ДЯДЬ, НЕ ВЕДИ СЕБЯ КАК МОЯ МАМОЧКА, НЕЗДОРОВАЯ ХУЙНЯ КАКАЯ-ТО”.

  
“а остальное всё вполне здорово, да?)))))”

До Фаллена будто донесся знакомый смех с другого конца города, и он невольно улыбнулся в ответ. 

“СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ”

  
“угу. фаллен, если тебя вдруг опять накроет — напиши мне. или позвони”  


“ТЫ ОПЯТЬ КАК МАМОЧКА”

  
“я серьезно”

Фаллен фыркнул в подушку, заглушая смешок, чтобы Славе не было слышно. Честно говоря, то, как Рудбой за него беспокоился, было неожиданно приятным, пусть оно и было безосновательным. 

 

Правда, на следующий день пришлось признать, что беспокойство было не напрасным. Ваню начало накрывать почти с самого утра. Славка свалил сисадминить, Ване на работу не надо было идти. Он проспал до 10, потом долго валялся в кровати, таращась в потолок. Вчерашнее уютное спокойствие схлынуло, оставив нечто, что саднило глубоко внутри. Ваня даже названия этому дать не мог. Вроде бы всё было нормально, и даже — местами — хорошо, но почему-то Фаллену всё сильнее хотелось ощутить в пальцах привычную холодную сталь, провести по коже лезвием. Просто ради того, чтобы увериться, что в его жизни всё по-старому. Уебищный, но привычный порядок, который не может нарушить даже тот хаос, что пытается внести в его жизнь чокнутый татуировщик. У которого, кстати, где-то на полке и лежал Ванин скальпель. 

Фаллен выбрался из кровати. Босиком дошлепал до кухни, включил чайник. Слава, как всегда, оставил после себя срач, когда в спешке себе бутеры на завтрак строгал. И сливочное масло опять в холодильник не убрал, ну сколько ему повторять можно?... Ваня взял нож, вымыл, бездумно потрогал пальцами лезвие. На столе коротко прожужжал телефон, извещая о пришедшем сообщении.

Надо же, Рудбой. Ваня мрачно хмыкнул. Как чует, зараза.

“как ты?”

Можно было бы и соврать, Ваню на детекторе лжи никто не проверял, но ему стало интересно, что Рудбой сделает, если он ему честно скажет, как есть.  


  
“СТОЮ С НОЖИКОМ В РУКАХ, ДЯДЬ. ДУМАЮ ТО ЛИ ХЛЕБ РЕЗАТЬ, ТО ЛИ ЕЩЕ ЧТО”.

Ваня отправил сообщение, с интересом ожидая ответа Рудбоя. Телефон в руках зазвонил так резко, что Фаллен его едва не выронил. 

— И как? — вместо приветствия с интересом спросил Рудбой. Он вроде бы на улице где-то был, слышался шум машин и еще что-то. — Уже резался? 

Ваня засмеялся. Ну, сама тактичность, а. 

— Да не, дядь, непривычно без скальпеля, ты ж его зажал. 

— А хочется? Только честно. 

— Хочется, — пожал плечами, признался Фаллен. Зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, он сделал себе кофе. — Привычка — вторая натура, вот это вот всё.

— Тогда ебашь, — Рудбой это выдохнул в телефон так, что Ваню невольно нехилыми такими мурашками продрало.

— Чего?

— Режь, говорю, — в трубке усмехнулись. — Давай, я послушаю.

— Как будто ты что-то услышать сможешь… В чем подвох? 

— Ни в чем, — Рудбой шумно выдохнул, с сигаретой, видимо, на улице стоял. — Всё лучше узнавать опытным путем. На натуре. 

Ваня еще раз пожал плечами. Подхватил нож, провел с нажимом над запястьем. Задумчиво слизнул выступившую капельку крови, бросил нож в мойку, отметив себе, что надо будет потом как следует вымыть, у них в доме это единственный приличный нож...

— Ну? — мрачно спросил он в трубку. — Что я увидеть-то должен был? 

— И как ощущения, Ванечка? — ласково промурлыкал Рудбой. — Давай угадаю — что-то не то, да? 

Фаллену очень захотелось немедленно послать его нахуй. Потому что да, блядь, да! Ощущения были вообще не те. Пресные до отвращения, банальные, словно хлеб резал и нечаянно по руке засадил. Только саднящее раздражение и желание прилепить пластырь на руку поскорее. 

— Дядь, чему ты так радуешься? Тому, что ты меня, блядь, сломал? 

— Я тебя чиню, Фаллен, — Рудбой негромко засмеялся в трубку, но, несмотря на смех, слова его звучали до странности серьезно. 

— Хороший мозгоправ и методы интересные, чо,— Фаллен шумно отхлебнул кофе. — Что у нас следующим пунктом программы, кстати? Теряюсь в догадках. 

— Увидимся, — фыркнул Рудбой и отключился, так и не ответив на вопрос.

 

Когда Фаллен в следующий раз зашел в тату-салон, Рудбой был еще занят. Выглянул из-за ширмы, улыбнулся солнечно:

— Привет. Вань, пятнадцать минут, подожди пока, ладно? 

— Ты говорил “пять минут потерпеть осталось”! — судя по голосу, татуху набивали девушке. И, судя по слезам в этом самом голосе, ей процесс не особо нравился.

Ваня фыркнул, упал на кожаный диванчик у входа, потянулся до хруста суставов. Можно было бы, наверное, пока прогуляться на улицу, выкурить пару сигарет, но он залип, прислушиваясь к звукам за ширмой. Рудбой что-то успокаивающе мурлыкал в ответ на попискивания клиентки, рассказывал какую-то чепуху, в общем, старался отвлечь как мог. Фиг знает, насколько это помогало, Фаллену от одного звука работающей тату-машинки как-то не по себе было. Зато от голоса Рудбоя мурашки победным парадом от затылка к пяткам маршировали. 

Когда, наконец, счастливая обладательница свежей татуировки под повязкой на шее попрощалась и ушла, Ваня тут же сунул за ширму любопытный нос. Стягивая перчатки, Рудбой весело ухмыльнулся:

— Набить что-то надумал?

— Не, дядь, спасибо, я пас, — вежливо отказался Фаллен. — Уж больно противно жужжит. Так что если в твоей черепушке есть мысли по поводу игр с участием этой шайтан-машины — то нахуй. Сразу говорю.

— Не волнуйся, — Рудбой с мечтательным выражением улыбнулся, — жужжать сегодня будет нечему. Обещаю. 

— Да ну? — скептически пробормотал Ваня. — Что-то у меня нехорошие предчувствия, дядь, появляются, когда ты так улыбаешься. 

Рудбой, хохотнув, залез в телефон, полистал какие-то фотографии, остановился на одной и протянул телефон Фаллену. Ваня посмотрел на снимок, а потом перевел охуевший взгляд на Рудбоя. Тот внимательно и серьезно смотрел в ответ. 

— Это что? 

— Это плей-пирсинг. Вот этот иголками от шприцов делается, выглядит, конечно, жутковато, но следов почти не остается, — Рудбой, закатав рукав лонгслива на левой руке, протянул Ване руку запястьем кверху, легонько постучал пальцами между татуировок. Фаллен, только приглядевшись, смог увидеть, что Рудбой показывает на ряд крошечных коричневатых точек, похожих на родинки. 

— Ты пробовал, что ль, дядь? — недоверчиво спросил Ваня. 

Рудбой пожал плечами, одернул рукав обратно. 

— Разумеется, пробовал, — прохладно ответил он, убирая баночки с краской и тату-машинку на полки стеллажа. 

— И что еще ты пробовал? 

— Всё. — Рудбой обернулся, чуть прищурил глаза. — Я не предлагаю ничего такого, что не испытывал на себе. Я же должен знать, как оно ощущается. 

— Ну, и как эта хуйня ощущается? — полюбопытствовал Ваня, помахав телефоном с фотографией. 

— Неприятно. Поначалу, — Рудбой внезапно ухмыльнулся этой своей сумасшедшей улыбочкой, и Ваня поспешно опустил глаза обратно в телефон. Снова уставился на фотографию. Руки на снимке от локтей до запястий были утыканы иголками от шприцов, пронзавшими кожу насквозь. Выглядело это… Ну, как пиздец, честно говоря. Фаллен терпеть не мог уколы. Он пролистнул фото на следующее, не удержавшись, но там картинка была еще более… Впечатляющей. Фаллен сглотнул.

— А что, если я откажусь? — он протянул телефон Рудбою. Тот убрал мобильник в задний карман джинсов привычным движением. — Если скажу “Нет”? 

— Значит, мы придумаем что-то другое, на что ты скажешь “Да”, — Рудбой внезапно засмеялся. — Фаллен, расслабься, а? Я не собираюсь тебя связывать и пытать, или, там, делать что-то, если ты против. Нет — значит, нет, чем-нибудь другим займемся.

— Я же не сказал, что против, — ехидно прищурился, копируя рудбоевскую ухмылку, Фаллен. — Дядь, ты же вытерпел, я и подавно смогу.

— Я в этом и не сомневаюсь, — Рудбой кивнул на кресло за Ваниной спиной, а сам повернулся к столу и принялся рыться в сумке. — Тогда прошу. 

Швырнув рюкзак на пол возле кресла, Фаллен снял кофту и привычным уже движением захотел было стащить футболку. 

— Сегодня это не обязательно снимать, — хмыкнул Рудбой, не поворачиваясь. Ваня замер, с досадой ощущая, как вспыхнуло его лицо.

— Дядь, у тебя глаза на затылке, что ли? 

— У меня телевизор под носом, а в нем твое отражение. В кресло садись, я руки вымою пока. 

На столик возле кресла, в которое Фаллен уселся, Рудбой бросил несколько упаковок одноразовых шприцов, поставил какую-то коробку. 

— Смотри, — он достал из коробки пару черных перчаток, ловко натянул на руки. Вскрыл одну из упаковок с одноразовым шприцом, достал иглу в защитном колпачке, — это инсулиновые шприцы, у них самые тонкие иглы, проколы почти не ощущаются. И следы совсем незаметные. 

— Вижу, ты подготовился, — Ваня нервно поежился, сглотнул. Вид иглы, даже тонкой и небольшой, как-то пошатнул уверенность в том, что это можно выдержать. В животе словно ледяная дыра образовалась. Тем более, что Рудбой методично вскрыл еще несколько упаковок со шприцами, доставая иглы и выкладывая их на столик. 

— Страшно? — весело спросил Рудбой, — Ты что-то побледнел. У меня нашатырь есть, если что. 

— Для чувствительных дамочек? 

— И дядечек тоже, им чаще всего и подносят... Я серьезно, Фаллен, давай только без игр в партизана на допросе, — он посерьезнел. — Если чувствуешь, что не потянешь, скажи честно. В этом ничего позорного нет. 

— Я, конечно, очкую страшно, — честно признался Ваня, в очередной раз зачем-то пересчитывая выложенные на столик иглы в колпачках, — но попробовать хочется. Хоть это и пиздец... Ты же остановишься, если я скажу?

— Сразу же. Иглы стерильные, я в перчатках. Про асептику и антисептику знаю. Про человеческую анатомию тоже. Я не собираюсь тебе вредить. Что еще беспокоит? 

— Втыкай уже, — мрачно сказал Ваня, — пока я окончательно не зассал. 

Рудбой помолчал, рассматривая Ванино лицо, потом кивнул и сказал:  
— Я тебе глаза завязывать не буду, чтоб ты видел, что я делаю. Тебе так спокойнее будет. 

— Рудбой. — процедил Фаллен, — Хорош. Пиздеть. 

Он чуть поежился от холодка, когда ему протерли плечо смоченным в спирте ватным диском, как завороженный уставился на иглу, с которой Рудбой снял защитный колпачок и поднес к плечу Фаллена, удерживая его второй рукой за предплечье. 

— Не дергайся, — мягко попросил Рудбой, осторожно воткнув иглу, Ваня поспешно отвел взгляд от руки. Что там Рудбой имел в виду под “спокойнее”, Ваня не знал. Может, с завязанными глазами было бы страшнее, но вот смотреть, как твою руку, как ткань, прошивают насквозь… Фаллен почти услышал звук, с которым игла вышла снаружи, прокалывая кожу, и зашипел от боли. Он изо всех сил зажмурился, давя в себе паническое желание вырвать руку и выдрать иголку. 

— Всё хорошо?.. Фаллен, посмотри на меня. 

Ваня открыл глаза, встретившись взглядом с Рудбоем. Тот пристально всматривался в его лицо, прижал пальцы на пару мгновений к ямке между ключицами, явно проверяя пульс. 

— Нормально всё. Терпимо. Ебашь дальше. 

— Слишком часто дышишь, — заметил Рудбой, потянувшись за второй иглой и снимая с нее колпачок. — Дыши глубже и медленней, ладно?

Фаллен залип на выражении лица Рудбоя, непривычно сосредоточенном. “Интересно, — мелькнуло у него в голове, — он каждый раз был такой?”. Ваня словно оказался в кругу света перекрестных прожекторов. Он никогда не ощущал чужого внимания так, словно в мире не осталось больше вообще ничего, кроме него, и это было странным. И будоражащим. 

Он коротко простонал, прикусив губу, от очередного прокола, перевел взгляд на свою руку, рассматривая три иглы, загнанные в тело параллельно друг другу. Зрелище было пиздец пугающим и нереальным, словно он и не на свою руку смотрел. Фаллен даже потянулся потрогать иголки правой рукой, но Рудбой перехватил ее за запястье в воздухе.

— Ты руки не мыл, так что не лезь, — хмыкнул он. Смочив ватный диск в спирте, Рудбой промокнул выступившие капельки крови, аккуратно, стараясь не двигать иглы под кожей. Ване его движения казались замедленными, как в ебучем слоу-мо.

— Это всё, что ли? — Ваня коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Я думал, больше будет. 

— А ты торопишься куда-то? — в наигранном удивлении поднял брови Рудбой, а потом, уже серьезнее, добавил, — посмотрим, как пойдет. Посиди пока. 

Двигаясь как во сне, Ваня откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза. На ощущения в руке он уже не обращал внимания. Голова кружилась, его вело, словно он натощак выкурил сразу пару сигарет. Стало жарко, хотя вообще-то в студии было прохладно, а Ваня всегда мерз и кутался в кофты, чтобы согреться. 

— Кажется, до меня начинает доходить, для чего это делают, — пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. Рудбой тихо засмеялся, невесомо скользнул пальцами, обтянутыми латексом, по его плечу, и у Вани от этого небрежного прикосновения в солнечном сплетении что-то сладко сжалось. 

— Тогда я еще парочку добавлю. 

Получилось добавить ещё три. Потом Ваню начало знобить, так, что даже колотить стало. Рудбой это заметил даже раньше, чем Ваня смог разобраться в калейдоскопе своих ощущений. Тут же, не обращая внимания на вялые возражения Фаллена, начал доставать иглы, осторожно придавливая места проколов ватным диском, пропитанным спиртом. 

Ваня неохотно сел и даже зубами застучал, так резко навалился на него озноб, словно сугроб сверху рухнул. Он обхватил себя обеими руками, пытаясь согреться. Рудбой накинул на него кофту, в которую Ваня вцепился ледяными пальцами. 

— Х-х-холод-д-д-но, — пожаловался Ваня, натягивая на себя кофту непослушными руками. 

— Сейчас чай горячий будет, — откликнулся Рудбой, накидывая на него сверху еще и свою куртку. — Грейся пока, скоро отпустит. 

После сладкого чая стало легче, только со страшной силой захотелось спать. Фаллен зевал просто душераздирающе, с реальным риском вывихнуть челюсть, сонно наблюдая за Рудбоем, который наводил порядок в студии. 

— Ты в прошлый раз что-то говорил про “отвезти”... — вспомнил он. — До метро докинешь, дядь? 

— До какого метро, Фаллен? — глядя на него, как на умалишенного, ласково спросил Рудбой. — До подъезда довезу, тебе нельзя в таком состоянии одному шарахаться. 

 

 

Как Ваня до дома добрался, он, честно говоря, плохо запомнил — кажется, проспал всю дорогу на пассажирском сиденье, еле адрес смог выговорить. Дома залез под одеяло и вырубился наглухо. А проснулся резко, словно ему в ухо кто-то крикнул. Светящиеся зеленоватым светом цифры часов на тумбочке показывали четыре утра. На кухне свистел закипающий чайник — Слава опять полуночничает. Ваня вот тоже не отказался бы сейчас перекусить, несмотря на позднее - или раннее? — время, в животе заурчало.

Славка на кухне почти спал, уткнувшись лицом в скрещенные на столе руки, не обращая внимания на свист чайника. Фаллен потыкал его в плечо и выключил газ на плите. 

— Спать на диване значительно удобнее, если что, — сообщил он зевающему Славе. 

— Не заметил, как уснул, — признался Слава, медленно потягиваясь. Но спать он не пошел, положил подбородок на ладони, с интересом рассматривал сонными прищуренными глазами делающего бутерброды Ваню. 

— Ванька, ты влюбился?

— Чего?! — Ваня, вытаращив глаза и выронив нож, обернулся к Славе. — Ты, дядь, ебнулся?

— Ты такой в последние дни… Задумчивый. Но по-хорошему задумчивый, без загонов. И психуешь меньше. И вот щас стоял и улыбался чему-то. 

— Колбасе я улыбался, блядь, — буркнул Ваня, отвернувшись от Славы. — Пиздец как за день по родимой соскучился.

— Так как ее зовут? 

— “Докторская”. Слав, съеби спать уже, а? — громко и зло сказал Фаллен, швыряя нож в раковину. 

Слава, не обидевшись, фыркнул, подошел к Ване и боднул его лохматой головой в плечо. А потом затопал по коридору к себе, задевая стены. Через пару минут раздалось привычное похрапывание. 

Фаллен с беззвучным стоном опустился на подоконник, пряча лицо в ладонях. Они очень спокойно относились к личной жизни друг друга, руководствуясь правилом “тебе хорошо — ну и хорошо”. Но Славка, при всем его внешнем похуизме, вряд ли бы одобрил Рудбоя, про него лучше было вообще не заикаться. Не потому даже, что он не тяночка. Славке вряд ли бы понравилась сама мысль о том, что его лучшему другу кто-то делает больно — в прямом смысле этого слова. Пусть и с полного Ваниного одобрения.

А уж если бы Слава вдруг случайно узнал, мрачно подумал Фаллен, перебирая в голове всплывающие воспоминания о сегодняшнем, что у Вани от этого стояк был из серии “может, вам прибить чего надо?”... Ой, всё. Психику друзей надо беречь. И свою, кстати, тоже. Поэтому Ваня слабо надеялся, что Рудбой сегодня ничего криминального не заметил под джинсами и свисающей футболкой.

Сжевав пару бутербродов, Ваня отправился обратно в постель, но сон не шел. Покрутившись, он сдался и потянулся к лежащему на полу телефону. Писать в пять утра, конечно, не очень прилично, но он может потом передумать… А Рудбой наверняка спит, так что прочитает утром. 

“КСТАТИ Я ВИДЕЛ ВТОРОЕ ФОТО. ВПЕЧАТЛЯЕТ”

Он не успел даже отложить телефон, как тот пиликнул, сообщая о пришедшем ответе. Кому-то тоже не спится? 

“заинтересовало?)”  


“ВЫГЛЯДЕЛО КАК ПОЛНЫЙ ПИЗДЕЦ. НО ИНТЕРЕСНО. ТОЛЬКО ИГОЛОК ЧЕРЕСЧУР”

  
“есть другой вариант. пять сек, накидаю”

Вместо фотографии Рудбой скинул рисунок, набросанный скупыми штрихами. Фаллен откинулся на подушку, задумчиво рассматривая складывающуюся из игл зубастую ухмылку. 

“ВЫГЛЯДИТ КУСАЧЕ”

  
“:)”  
“ты как?”  


“ДА ХОРОШО ВСЁ БЫЛО, ДЯДЬ”

  
“я знаю, что было хорошо, я спросил, как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь”.

Ваню аж в жар бросило от этого небрежного “знаю”. Даже в пальцах зазудело, чтобы не набрать ответ, не спросить, а что именно, блядь, Рудбой знает? Он беззвучно повыл в подушку, потыкал ее кулаком. 

“НОРМАЛЬНО ВСЁ. ТЫ ЧЕГО НЕ СПИШЬ?”

  
“а ты почему?”  


“ТЫ ЕВРЕЙ ЧТО ЛИ, ВОПРОСОМ НА ВОПРОС ОТВЕЧАТЬ? ВЫСПАЛСЯ Я УЖЕ”

  
“:) набирайся сил, фаллен”

В голове у Фаллена это прозвучало тем самым вкрадчивым голосом и так многообещающе, что Ваня отбросил телефон и накрыл голову подушкой, в бессознательной попытке спрятаться от собственных мыслей. 

 

После записи — в кои-то веки во время которой никто не посрался и не косячил — Ваня проводил взбудораженного Славку до остановки. Тот собирался к друзьям, звал с собой Фаллена, тот отнекивался, туманно ссылаясь на дела.

— На свидание торопишься? — подмигнул Слава, делая большой глоток пива. Фаллен раздраженно цокнул языком и чуть подтолкнул ржущего Славку в сторону подъезжающей маршрутки. 

— Помни о народной мудрости, дядь, не понижай градус. И остановку свою не проеби.

Славка отсалютовал банкой, заходя в маршрутку, Ваня махнул рукой в ответ.

Шуточки про свидание, конечно, были теми еще, как и про бабочек в животе. Если эти бабочки у Фаллена в животе и обретались, то, судя по ощущениям, вот ровно в эту минуту они пиздили друг друга битами с гвоздями. Ваню, кажется, даже перед первым свиданием так не крыло. 

Он вернулся к зданию, откуда они со Славой вышли пятнадцать минут назад. Рудбой стоял у крыльца с сигаретой, едва заметно улыбался, рассматривая подходящего Фаллена.

— Переживал, что я свалю? — ехидно спросил Ваня вместо приветствия. 

— Я был почти уверен, что ты вернешься, — Рудбой, докурив, аккуратно затушил сигарету о край урны.

— Почти? — уточнил Ваня. Бабочки в животе с бит, утыканных гвоздями, походу перешли на бутылки с напалмом.

— Ты мог передумать, — просто сказал Рудбой. — Я рад, что ты вернулся. Идём? 

 

Первым делом Рудбой попросил его раздеться до пояса.

— Ты опять начинаешь, — обреченно сказал Фаллен, стягивая толстовку, а затем футболку через голову, и бросая их на кушетку. — Хорошо же сидели, ну.

— Спиной повернись, пожалуйста. 

— Так, если ты собираешься брить мне спину…

Рудбой с ухмылкой закатил глаза.  
— Я проверить хочу, нет ли у тебя там родинок. Ну и примериться, куда ставить. Если ты не против, конечно, Фаллен.

— В прошлый раз я не был против, если ты забыл, — Ваня невольно поежился от прикосновения пальцев между лопатками. 

— В прошлый раз иглы я ставил на руку, если ты забыл. А там кожа тоньше, — в тон ему ответил Рудбой. — Так что хорошо подумай, Ваня. 

— Я подумал,  _Ваня_. И как в прошлый раз говорю — раз я тебя в любой момент могу остановить, то ебашь. 

— Тогда убирай вещи с кушетки. Нет, не ложись пока. — Рудбой быстро обтянул кушетку пленкой, — Во, теперь можно. На живот ложись. 

Рудбой, дождавшись, пока Ваня расположится на кушетке, завязал ему глаза. 

— У меня нет глаз на затылке, — сообщил Ваня, утыкаясь лицом в локоть. Рудбой фыркнул. 

С повязкой на глазах все звуки воспринимались отчетливее, Ваня по ним мог проследить, что Рудбой сейчас делает. Поскрипывание надеваемых перчаток, знакомый шорох вскрываемых упаковок со шприцами… 

А потом Ване осторожно надели на голову наушники, плотно отрезав от окружающих звуков. Из наушников лился какой-то незнакомый бит, медленный и тяжелый, завораживающий. 

Ваня, вслушиваясь в него, поежился от холодка по спине, где прошлись влажным ватным диском. А затем вцепился зубами в свое запястье, давя невольный стон — игла в кожу на спине под левой лопаткой входила и впрямь куда болезненнее, чем на руке. Он попытался вспомнить, сколько игл было на том рисунке, что Рудбой скидывал ему накануне, но сосредоточиться было тяжело. Он чаще задышал, невольно дернулся, когда вторая игла прошила кожу наискосок со второй.

Один из наушников чуть приподняли:

— Фаллен, постарайся, пожалуйста, дышать нормально. Глубже, — Рудбой шепнул ему прямо в ухо, и от этого Ваню продрало мурашками с головы до ног, до вставших дыбом коротких волосков на шее. Он только надеяться мог, что со стороны это не было заметно. 

Хотя, блядь, всё Рудбой прекрасно заметил. Нельзя же было списать на случайность то, как он легонько поглаживал пальцами спину Вани перед тем, как сделать очередной прокол. И еще один. Каждый раз между проколами Рудбой останавливался, проводил пальцами, вычерчивая линию, словно предупреждая, куда именно сейчас войдет игла, заставляя Ваню вздрагивать. Фаллен честно пытался дышать глубоко и размеренно, получалось, конечно, не очень. И его даже не боль от проколов заставляла забывать дышать, а вот эти невесомые прикосновения.

В голове всё плыло, он даже не смог отследить момент, когда боль стала какой-то смазанной, будто само тело Вани оказалось отрезано от него толщей воды. Или, скорее, звучащего бита. Оказывается, в музыке можно было тонуть. Или плавать. Звуки накатывали, как волны, погребая под собой, смешивались с шумом крови в ушах, пытались увлечь на дно. Ваня держался из последних сил, вцепившись пальцами в собственное запястье, как в якорь, чтобы не сорваться следом. Только якорь этот оказался ненадежным, как пушинка одуванчика, которую может снести любой ветер. Фаллен словно издалека, самым краем сознания почувствовал, как пальцы Рудбоя медленно обрисовывают получившийся на Ваниной спине рисунок, а потом ощутил, как на спину ему тихонько дуют. И этого легчайшего дуновения хватило, чтобы столкнуть Ваню с края той пропасти, над которой он стоял. 

Фаллен даже не понимал, то ли он падает вниз головой, то ли, наоборот, летит вверх, сквозь зеленую бесконечную толщу воды, потому что Ваню больше ничего не держало. Словно один за другим оборвались все тросы, приковывавшие его ко дну, и он, наконец, понял, что на самом деле может взлететь и подняться вверх, к звездам, и от этого перехватывало дух. Он не ощущал ни рук, ни ног, и даже имя свое с трудом смог вспомнить, когда услышал, как его зовут.

— Ваня.

Тихий, но требовательный голос доносился сквозь окутывающее Фаллена спокойствие, словно кто-то слегка тянул за ниточки, растущие откуда-то из солнечного сплетения. Притягивал обратно. Фаллен протестующе замычал.

— Ваня, возвращайся.

Язык еле ворочался, впрочем, так же, как и мысли, Фаллен с трудом пытался сообразить, где он и что вокруг происходит. Куда пропала музыка, он ведь ее слышал? И свет, почему он такой яркий?... Ваня изо всех сил зажмурился, уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя. 

— Вань, — ему сказали прямо в затылок тепло и щекотно, ероша дыханием волосы. Прижались щекой к затылку. — Ты слышишь меня?

— Слышу, — Фаллен повернул голову набок, поморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Лицо почему-то было мокрым. 

От взгляда Рудбоя захотелось спрятаться, снова уткнуться лицом в руки, но сил шевелиться не было вообще. Даже отвести взгляд в сторону сил не было, Ваня так и смотрел в почти черные от расширившихся зрачков глаза. Он впервые в жизни видел, что действительно так может быть — почти не видно радужку. 

— Сколько ты сегодня поставить успел? — Фаллен осторожно повел плечами. Спину саднило, но совсем слегка, Рудбой подхватил соскальзывающий с его плеча плед и водрузил на место, снова бережно укрывая.

— Все. — Рудбой улыбнулся медленной и счастливой улыбкой, делавшей его лицо совсем юным. Достал телефон, показал Ване снимок с экрана телефона. — Я их и снять уже успел, пока тебя дозваться пытался. 

 

Отмечать завершение работы Слава потащил Ваню к знакомым, благо, последняя запись совсем в детское время закончилась. Знакомые лица вокруг, симпатичные тяночки, вкусное пиво, в общем, вечер намечался хоть куда. А Ваня все никак не мог выпустить из рук телефон. Надо было позвонить Рудбою, сказать, что они добили альбом, что Ваня в студии звукозаписи — да и в том районе — появляться больше не будет, что им надо определиться вообще, что будет дальше, и будет ли... Но он никак не решался это сделать. Выходил на балкон под предлогом покурить, желая, наконец, сделать ебаный звонок, но не мог. Перелистывал фотографии, которые ему скидывал Рудбой после их встреч, курил сигарету за сигаретой. А потом выругался и набрал номер. 

— Привет, Фаллен. — Рудбой мягко хмыкнул в трубку, — Ты скальпель хочешь забрать? 

— С чего ты взял? — во рту от выкуренных за вечер сигарет уже горчило, но Ваня, как завороженный, потянулся за очередной, слыша, как Рудбой выдыхает дым.

— Серегу видел, звукаря вашего, он сказал, что вы закончили. Так ты за этим звонишь? 

Фаллен пощелкал зажигалкой — безуспешно, досадливо сунул в карман, выкинул незажженную сигарету. 

— Нет. Вань… — Он набрал воздух в грудь. — Пошли в кино, а?

Рудбой помолчал.

— На какой фильм? — спросил он с интересом после паузы.

Фаллен попытался вспомнить, что там вообще сейчас идет, но сдался.

— Да похуй на что, — честно ответил он. 

— Ну раз похуй… У меня дома хорошая плазма. И винт забит фильмами. Только в супермаркет заскочить надо будет, в холодильнике голяк.

— И в аптеку, — точки над “и” хотелось расставить сразу.

— И в аптеку, — спокойно согласился Рудбой. — Говори адрес, куда за тобой подъехать.


End file.
